notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Akarot
Akarot is the lord of the Nine Hells. He possesses the ability to see through the eyes of his minions and to control various "hollow bodies". Akarot strives to impress his father. He wears solid black armor and a small blackened iron crown. His face is covered in dark wraps but unlike his hollow bodies, his eyes are devoid of any humanity and consumed by fire. Role in The Story The Cutthroat Chronicles Akarot first appears by means of his hollow bodies as The Band of Boobs escape Smuggler's Bounty on the SS Stormborn. He along with three Death Knights chase after The Stormborn on flying horses, his being a Nightmare Stallion. The death knight he inhabited plummets toward the water below after Moonshine Cybin polymorphs his Nightmare Stallion into a dolphin, and can do nothing to chase after The Boobs afterwards. The Frostwind Chapter His hollow bodies are encountered again when The Band of Boobs descend into the crypts beneath the graveyard. He takes the form of one when meeting with Beverly Toegold and trying to convince him to break his oath to Pelor and join him in the ranks of Ilsed as an anti-paladin. He attempts to cast Zone of Truth on Beverly, but it fails, impressing him. In addition, he explains to him how he can see through the sunken eyes of his hollow bodies. He also gives Bev the Coin of Akarot. After making his offer, he tells Beverly to go get Hardwon and Moonshine, which he obeys and does. He demands that they give him the gem containing Ulfgar, and offers to give them information about Gemma's killer as a trade, but The Boobs decline. In addition, he offers to bring Gemma back to life if one of them pledges themselves to The Nine Hells. Hardwon admits that he wants her back, but needs the name of someone involved before he could involve himself with The Order. Akarot informs him that the one who did it is in the next room, and opens the door to allow Hardwon to walk in. Upon entering, Hardwon slowly approaches a dwarf tied to a chair, who is actually just the hollow body Akarot used to kill Gemma. He stabs Hardwon in the ribs and The Boobs battle the two bodies present. The Boobs fight the two hollow bodies, and destroy both with relative ease. They carve up the two hollow bodies, and he does not return. He appears again in his prime form at the top of Mount Forge alongside the Adult White Dragon and The Pale Prince, both of which have become his minions. Upon appearing he addresses them and admits that he's not surprised that they beat Heurog Jr., as he was just a pawn to get the Kingshammer. During the combat, he argues with Wilhelm Bronzebeard about the logistics of Gemma and The Pale Prince's deaths, and claims that the deal they made only involved their deaths and nothing more. Next, he tries to banish Hardwon to a demi-planar prison, but fails. Lastly, he tries to steal the Coin of Akarot from Bev and tries to offer it to Rust, but cannot get his hands on it. After knocking Bev's amulet into the snow and rocks, he disappears into mist. Goals His ultimate goal is to bring chaos to the world. He hoped to achieve this by Thwacking the Gash but was stopped by the Band of Boobs. Deals he has made in hopes of bringing in Chaos * He arranged the murder of Gemma Bronzebeard with Wilhelm Bronzebeard. In exchange for Wilhelm creating the gem that entrapped Ulfgar, Akarot killed Gemma. Akarot struck the killing blow himself by possessing what had been the body of the leader of the Thieves' Guild. * Currently trying to turn Beverly Toegold evil by offering him the power to protect all the people he loves. * Offered Heurog Jr. his power, who took it in hopes of helping his people the Hill Giants. Heurog Jr. became a pawn for Akarot and assisted in the plot to kill the Pale Prince and Thwack the Gash. Trivia * He once rode a dolphin for a couple of seconds before falling into the ocean. * Has impeccable penmanship, comparable to a Calligrapher, that thoroughly impresses Beverly but has also been described as "beautiful, but immediate sense of serial killer, control freak, weird bizarro." * His voice has a very sexual undertone. * It is unclear if the character is voiced by Brian Murphy or Adam Driver. * His tailor is Ranee, who is located in Ezry. * In hell, he lived in the same cul-de-sac as Marabelle.Category:Non-Player Characters